


Winter Lily

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Thrawn x Ar’Alani78.   “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”It is the night before he is to be exiled and Thrawn has a special request of Ar'Alani.  Long simmering feelings roil to the surface and they give each other one last gift of comfort and  passion.





	Winter Lily

 

 

 

He stood at her door, not knocking, for what seemed to be an eternity. Just staring at the grey panel.

He could leave. Turn and go back the way he came and none would be the wiser.

He raised his hand and rapped sharply.

The door cracked open before he could lose his nerve.

“ _Thrawn?”_ Ar’Alani’s voice held surprise, and just a touch of wariness.  “What are you _doing_ here?”

To Thrawn’s chagrin it was obvious he had caught her as she was preparing for bed.  Ar’Alani’s hair, always pinned neatly, was down, tumbling over her shoulders in shiny blue black waves.  The trim white uniform was replaced with a loose fitting tunic and pants.

Thrawn felt his cheeks flush.  “I apologize for disturbing you. Might I come in, Admiral?”

Hesitating a few heartbeats, Ar’Alani nodded and stepped aside.

Closing the door behind him, Lani hissed, “Thrawn, you shouldn’t be here. Has anyone…seen you?”

Shaking his head, Thrawn steadied himself, sucking in a deep breath.

“And this is why I have to say what I need to say and leave.  You and I both know what is going to happen tomorrow.” 

“Your hearing is tomorrow.” Ar’Alani narrowed her eyes slightly. “The decision has yet to be made.”

Thrawn gave a short bark of laughter. “Right. Tomorrow’s hearing is but a formality.  I am as good as gone. Chaf’orm’bintrano is probably giddy with excitement right now and toasting my exile as we speak.”  Thrawn’s face grew grim.  “Which is why I have come to you tonight.  Admiral—“

“Lani.  For tonight just call me Lani.”  Lani’s cheeks flushed and Thrawn’s stomach tingled.  “Considering the circumstances,” she added in a rush.

A brief smile fluttered on Thrawn’s lips, then died.

“I have a request of you.  When I am gone, promise you’ll do whatever you can to look after our people. Please.”  Thrawn’s face was pinched, the tension and worry reflected in his eyes, his mouth set in a grim line.

Lani pursed her lips and then nodded. “Thrawn, I’ll do what I can but you know my position on this matter.”

“Just promise me you’ll do all you can.  And…I vow that somehow, someway I am going to get back. Exile or no. I will somehow see to it that I will do whatever I can to protect my people. Our people…Lani.”

Lani said nothing further and Thrawn noted how transformed she was without her uniform.  She looked soft, almost fragile standing there.  Nothing like the proud warrior he knew her to be.   Thrawn also took note of the deep sadness held in Lani’s eyes. 

Finally Lani spoke. “Thrawn, perhaps you are acting a bit…rash?”  Lani shrugged.  “Again, no decision has been made.”

Silence once more loomed between them.

Thrawn again offered a wan smile, shifting the subject. “Also, when Thrass returns, can you look after him?  He worries too much. Fusses over the silliest things. He always did and he probably always will. Perhaps gently suggest that he get off of his ass and finally ask Esarai to be his mate.  She is good for him. Keeps him on his toes.”

At that Lani laughed. “Very well, Thrawn. I will. When he gets back I will be sure that is the _first_ thing he hears.”

 An awkward silence again descended upon the both of them as they stood there.  Each not wanting to say what they both were thinking. That this would be the last time they ever would see each other.

And then Thrawn took a step, closing the distance and taking Lani’s hands in his, gently pulled her to him and brushed his lips over hers.  It was quick and she gave a soft gasp in surprise.

Eyes wide, he stepped back.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Lani said nothing, her eyes flaring slightly she stepped forward and caught his face in her hands, pulling him toward her.  There were tears in her eyes as her mouth hungrily claimed his.  The kiss was fierce, filled with barely contained restraint, the force of it causing Thrawn to give a soft grunt in surprise. She did not relent and only pulled him tight, pressing her body flush to his as if she wished to somehow become a part of him.

Roughly breaking the kiss she gasped one word: bed

She took his hand, so soft in his, pulling him with quiet urgency to her bedroom and upon reaching it, her fingers fumbled at the clasp of his tunic, tugging and pulling it from his body and casting it aside.

Thrawn exercised more restraint, gently lifting the flowing tunic up and over her head, gliding his fingers down the taut skin of her chest and belly, causing her to shiver.

“Thrawn.”

Her voice was an urgent whisper. A fervent prayer.

They joined once more, the encumbrance of clothing removed, both falling upon the bed in an urgent tangle.

He kissed her soft and then urgently, breaking off and tracing kisses along her jaw as she arched her body to meet his, pressing her thigh against his hardness, begging softly, “Please. Please.”

He took his time.  Not only because that this would be the last time he would know the warmth and comfort of another soul but to savor and sear into his memory every sensation. He marked his way down her body, pressing his lips to her warm skin that smelled of pressed flowers and tasted slightly salty on his tongue.  He paused then at the hollow of her throat, for just a heartbeat, knowing the tradition called for him to gently mark her as his.  But she was not. She belonged to their people, both her service and her love, and so instead he offered a tender kiss which elicited a soft sigh from Lani’s lips, before slowly resuming his exploration down her body.

He stopped, pausing just above the soft thatch of blue black hair between her legs, then he gently nuzzled at the soft curls before taking his hands and parting her thighs, opening her damp sex to him and his gently searching tongue.

Lani cried out at the contact, clutching the sheets in her fists, her soft cries of pleasure sounding like sobs as Thrawn’s tongue gave a gentle exploratory lap. Encouraged by her murmurs of pleasure, he took his time. Allowed himself the luxury of savoring her taste and her scent and he did not stop until he felt her quiver on his tongue.

Her eyes were half closed in dreamy delight as he rose, bracing himself over her.

“Are you ready?”  He nuzzled her neck.  She only offered a nod in response and he kissed her deep as he settled over her and with a soft grunt eased into her, slipping into her velvety heat.

Her eyes widened as he entered and filled her.

“Is that alright?”  The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and he would never assume her level experience.

“Y...yes. It...oh…it feels good.”

Again kissing her he began to move, slow at first, easing into her, her warmth seeping into him and filling him.

“Faster.”  Her gentle encouragement only inflamed him further and he complied with her wishes, pushing into her harder, his mind blurring in pleasure. The grim future he faced fell away and it was only her. And finally she was here. With him.   For a beautiful, fiery span of moments they were one being locked in a dance of pleasure.

She convulsed against him and clutched at him with a soft cry as she came.  Her silken walls fluttered around him, pulling him deeper, her breath washing over Thrawn’s neck, warm and sweet.

That tipped him over the edge and with a rough cry he spilled into her, sticky and hot, filling her with his essence.

His breath coming in ragged pants and with a shuddering sigh, he sank down on top of her, the sweat cooling on his back and brow as he pressed gentle reassuring kisses across her face.  It was then he noticed that she was weeping.  There was no lie he could tell to soothe the sting of what tomorrow will bring.

“You stupid fool.”

Thrawn presses another kiss to Lani’s forehead. “Glad to see your opinion of me has not changed.”

He is rewarded with a weak smile.

“I cannot stay.”

Lani nods and pulls him tighter.

“But I will stay with you until you fall asleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that the Chiss males "mark" their mates and lovers with a gentle bite at the hollow of the throat. Thrawn does not because Lani never will belong to him. Or anyone for that matter. Her life is service to the Chiss people, forsaking love, a mate, and any children. 
> 
> Did they use any protection? I don't think they did. Could be a problem if Lani were to end up in a family way....


End file.
